Pleasing Spandam
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "There's another side to this, a more secret and intimate side to it and why Lucci doesn't lose his patients with the overly annoying leader of theirs. And even though they were trained to show no emotion - everyone has that certain something that forces some kind of feeling back out of them. Even Rob Lucci." ... Warnings and stuff inside. :3


Okay, so this little idea snuck up on me when I was writing that last chapter for Trials of Love... Lol. And I knew I wouldn't be happy til I turned the idea into a story... So here we go! :D

Pairing: Rob Lucci/Spandam.

Warnings: Contains yaoi. Turn back now if you don't like it!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

He's their leader. He's weak yes, and his only asset is that elephant of a sword of his, and his power over the team - power that he was born into. He relies on one man more than the others to handle everything, to look after him and protect him. And that man does his job well - no matter what it requires because Rob Lucci simply refuses to fail. It is not his style.

However, it goes deeper between them than just the act of him protecting his leader when the purple haired bastard is screaming in fear like a girl in times if chaos and demanding that Lucci makes sure he isn't harmed - at any costs, even if it requires Lucci risking his own life to protect him - just like now, as Enie's Lobby is crumbling beneath the force of CP9's members and Straw Hat's crew as they fight for their friend's life - and Spandam's there in the tunnel leading to the gate's of judgment. He's ordered Lucci to protect him, no matter what after doing his fair share of screaming.

But there's another side to this, a more secret and intimate side to it and why Lucci doesn't lose his patients with the overly annoying leader of theirs. And even though they were trained to show no emotion - everyone has that certain something that forces some kind of feeling back out of them. Even Rob Lucci, as much as he tries to hide it and it works because nobody else knows, he's not sure if Spandam even knows that - even if he detests it - he has a fondness for the purple haired idiot. Spandam seems unaware of it, and sees what they do together as just another means of him getting his way and no consequences to it. Lucci doesn't mind that because he's sure he'd rather die than have **anybody** see **any** emotion seep out of him, especially toward someone like Spandam.

But it is there, just like the nights Lucci often thinks back on and more importantly the last night they had together before all the havoc took place on Enie's Lobby.

* * *

Spandam had ordered for Lucci, like he so often done at nights when he didn't wish to be alone, or when he was bored to the point he couldn't sleep. Lucci wasn't sure which it was this night but he couldn't concern himself with that. He had a job; to satisfy and entertain his leader and like any other job he would fulfill it without any mistakes. Lucci was very precise on his work, and sex was no different.

So, upon entering the dark room, Lucci immediately began to undress himself after shutting the door behind him. His hair is already let down tonight, therefore he doesn't bother with it and starts by stepping out of his shoes, as he undone the last few buttons of his shirt - given the others were already open. He then slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor behind him without much regard. That just left his pants, of which he unbuttoned and unzipped on his way toward the bed his leader laid in - no doubt completely nude under the silk blanket.

Lucci stopped, midway toward the bed, in order to step out of his trousers to avoid tripping over them, because tripping over such a thing just wouldn't be fitting for him, although Spandam would probably get a kick out of it.

Now the young male was left in just his underwear, of which he kept on for now. Lucci then approached the bed, climbing in and over Spandam, straddling the man.

Spandam let out a low moan already, and the man's hardness was already apparent to Lucci.

"The full package." Spandam ordered and behind Lucci's emotionless expression, he was clenching his teeth. 'The full package'? He detested how this was addressed, but orders were orders - more so when un-admitted feelings were on the line. Feelings that kept Lucci coming back and kept a part of him wanting this too - no matter how dirty Spandam treated him.

Without a word, Lucci leaned in to place a kiss upon Spandam's lips. That's how it starts, how Spandam wants it to start. The first time they done this and Lucci didn't kiss him, Spandam made a big fuss over it and ordered Lucci to thereafter. But now Lucci actually wants to kiss him because it ignites a spark in him that killing can't bring about. It excites him more than any bloodshed and it arouses even him.

Spandam's as eager as ever and upon Lucci pressing his lips to the older the first time, Spandam's tongue is already out trying to its way into Lucci's warm and familiar mouth.

Lucci parted his lips, welcoming his leader's impatient tongue into his mouth. As Spandam's tongue played with Lucci's, the man's hands began to roam Lucci's slim but firm built body.

Lucci fought off the urge to shudder under Spandam's touch. The older's hands were cold but Lucci liked that, it was thrilling. However, Lucci did let a moan escape him, as one of his hands traveled down Spandam's side, slipping under the silk blanket and then brushing along his thigh, caressing the man and Spandam shivered.

Lucci broke their kiss, moving down to the man's neck. His kisses to the man's pale flesh were light and delicate surprisingly but that's the way Spandam craved it. It was like a high to him, having such a powerful and strong man be so careful and soft with the way he satisfied a person. Lucci hated it at first, he wanted to play rough such as biting hard, clawing, pulling hair, putting a good portion of his sheer strength into the movement of his hips. But Spandam would never be able to handle that anyway. He was like glass and very fragile. Lucci had to be slow and considerate if he didn't wish to harm his delicate flower. The first few times, how he was controlled was a bit demeaning but no one knows about this, therefore he's long concluded it doesn't matter and has allowed himself to enjoy the way he must restrain himself.

Upon Lucci raking his teeth across the male's skin - just barely doing so - Spandam arched up into him, a moan leaving his lips as he wrapped his arms around Lucci's neck, his finger nails lightly scrapping along Lucci's shoulders. It wasn't anywhere near scratching but Lucci's muscles quivered under the man's doings.

Lucci's hand moved further up under the blanket, and finally grasped hold of Spandam's fully erect member and he began to stroke it expertly - keeping in mind however to go slow and tenderly, otherwise Spandam wouldn't let him hear the end of it for an hour at least when this was all over... Lucci's long ago learnt that Spandam judged the way a person fucked and precisely pin-pointed their faults. Lucci received a lecture only once on it and ever since, his love making (if one could call it that between these two) had been nothing short of perfect.

As Lucci strokes him, and kisses along his neck - up to his earlobe of where Lucci does have permission to nibble on, just for the fact it's one thing that nearly drive's Spandam crazy - one of Spandam's hands is traveling down Lucci's back and then fingers slip under the underwear he's wearing and the older male gives a squeeze to Lucci's rear.

Lucci's kisses seize for a moment as well as his strokes, and he clenches his teeth, hoping to hide the groan that threatens to escape him but still, the faintest sound of it reaches Spandam and the man smirks to himself.

"Like that do you little slut?" Spandam questioned, a bit of amusement and lust mixing in his tone of voice. Lucci doesn't look at him, he can't because he can't fight off the fucking ridiculous blush that makes its way to his face.

"Mm..." The younger simply replied in a slight moan. He can't deny, that yeah he does like it. He likes it a lot and even the filthy things Spandam calls him. He's learnt to like it. In a way, it's kind of sexy how he must obey and take his time and be gentle with his actions but yet Spandam isn't the same with him. Spandam is a bit rougher and disregards little things of comfort, often inflicting pain on Lucci because that too is a turn on to the older. He knows he could never hurt Lucci in daily life but every man is weakened in a state of lust and desire. Those are just things you can't erase from yourself... Therefore he takes this opportunity to truly have fun with Lucci, fun that no one else will have and he sees a side of the deadly predator that no one else will get to see...

Both of Spandam's hands are now under the male's underwear, and one traveling further down. Lucci managed a soft growl. It use to be a warning, that Spandam wasn't allowed to even dare, that he'd take care of himself... But now the growl was meaningless and just a habit of Lucci's. Spandam pays it absolutely no mind as he uses one hand to spread the younger's cheeks further apart, and using his other hand, he works a finger inside of Lucci, making the younger male tense in response.

Christ, even Lucci had to admit that without any form of lubrication it did hurt but that was just one of the little comforts Spandam didn't privilege Lucci with.

"Kiss me." The older ordered, craving Lucci's lips on his once more.

Lucci didn't disobey and composed himself, forced off whatever blush might be there, and moved up to kiss along Spandam's lips again, as he continued his strokes on the man's cock.

Spandam slipped a second finger into Lucci to further stretch the younger in turn gaining a grunt from the male. This was one thing Lucci wasn't all that fond of and would much prefer to do himself (at least then he could use some damn form of lubricant), but still he submits and doesn't bother to warn Spandam that he should stop - like he had done the first few times. And that's one of the reasons why he wishes he could in honest truth push every emotion away. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't this way with just anyone, only this fucking coward... And maybe that's why Lucci is so fond of whatever this is because he has someone that relies on him so much - not necessarily for love but sex. In a way, it's not Lucci that's being used, it's Spandam. That conclusion makes Lucci smirk inwardly.

But that was too complicated to get into right now. Now it's just pleasure, and satisfaction and completing orders...

Spandam broke the kiss, as he slipped his fingers out of Lucci once he concluded that Lucci was prepared enough.

Lucci doesn't need to be told what to do next, he already knows and he's already begun it.

Lucci started the next process by kissing down Spandam's neck, nipping lightly as he continued down the man's body, repeating the process, only stopping upon reaching the male's nipples. Lucci used his tongue at first, flicking it over the nub and swirling around it, before he finally took it between his teeth, adding slight pressure.

Spandam gasped, hands coming to make a mess of Lucci's curly black locks.

Lucci's hands came up to caress along Spandam's sides as he sucked on the older's nipple, sending more thrills of ecstasy through Spandam.

Lucci continued that for a moment more and moved even further down, to the man's naval. He kissed over the male's belly button a few times before dipping his tongue inside, and that had Spandam shuddering again.

That was only half of it though.

Then after, Lucci made his way further down, this time slipping the blanket off of Spandam, and he took his place between the older's legs.

Lucci kissed along the man's inner thighs, slowly working his way up to his cock, and then he took hold of the shaft, stroking him once more as his tongue worked the head of Spandam's member.

The older male's fingers clutched into the sheet underneath him, as Lucci licked and just ever so gently sucked on the tip, bringing about more moans from the man under him. Sounds didn't matter much to Lucci though, aside from telling him he was doing his job right. It's just something he couldn't really get into and preferred body language personally. But he was in no position to complain.

However, when Spandam grew tired of the teasing and longed for more, he brought a hand up to place atop of Lucci's head and forced him to finally take his member into his mouth.

Lucci's eyes darted up to Spandam in slight annoyance, yet he didn't utter a word of it (like he uttered much of anything at anytime for that matter), and continued with the next phase and he wouldn't half ass do it just because of the slight irritation of being forced. At least, with this he was getting a perk too... His leader wouldn't be entering him dry.

Thus, Lucci moved the hand still on a portion of the man's erection away and fully took him into his mouth.

Between his sucking, Lucci would occasionally stop to run his tongue up along the underside of the man's shaft, sending his leader deeper into a world of desire. Then after, Lucci will come back up just to the tip, and remain there for a moment; his eyes looking up to Spandam, waiting for the man to begin his attempt at lecturing and then Lucci will take him all the way in once more and he'll gain nothing but a satisfied groan from Spandam.

With Lucci's mouth satisfying the man's cock, his hands are free to roam Spandam's body... Of which one is running along his thigh, up to Spandam's hip and the other is already groping and massaging the man's balls and with that, he's got his leader squirming under him.

"Oh, keep up with that and I won't last long..." The purple haired male practically purred in pleasure, thrusting his hips up against the younger.

Lucci continued this procedure of expertly working the man's cock with his mouth, before Spandam had ordered him to stop and go forth with the final step of Lucci's task.

Lucci pulled off him, taking a moment to rid himself of his underwear and then proceeded to kiss his way back up Spandam's body, before taking the older male's cock in hand, and lowering himself onto it.

Spandam let out a hiss as Lucci took him inside that sweet warmth.

"Mm, that's it my little slut... Now ride." Spandam ordered.

Lucci done as told, taking no time to adjust to the man's length inside him. He began to rock his hips back and forth against his leader, slow and steady at first.

Spandam liked for the speed and intensity to build up, gradually.

The purple haired man rutted up into Lucci, matching the rhythm of Lucci's movements.

The younger male clenched his teeth, to suppress a moan that threatened to escape him.

That's one thing he hated about this part... It weakened him and brought his guard down. That's the hell in the pleasure. Lucci detested the thought of himself being week, even though it's under Spandam's spell of lust. Still though, he's here doing this because of his fondness he's taken toward the man and simply because aside from it slowly bringing out a demeaning side - it is pleasurable to him too. The hard on he has proves that.

"Touch yourself." Spandam orders, and Lucci does.

The raven haired male reached down between his legs and stroked his member, and his lips twitch. It's getting harder and harder to keep his sounds from escaping.

"That's it." Spandam smirked, crossing his arms behind his head, allowing Lucci to do all the work.

Lucci has well grown use to being the one who puts all the effort into it while his leader sat back and just relaxed.

Occasionally, Spandam would throw out the order to go faster, and that Lucci did...

Until Spandam was close to the edge, and his hands were now on Lucci's hips, forcing the raven haired male to grind against him faster; and then, when Spandam can't fight it off any longer, he lets out a moan that echoes through the room and he cums.

Spandam's spent, but needless to say he still enjoys watching Lucci jerk himself off, and orders him not to stop, and that he better not fight the release that's about to hit him any minute now.

Lucci strokes himself faster and firmer, and keeps with the pleasing pace until he can feel his orgasm fast approaching.

Spandam barely catches the clench of his jaw that keeps the moans Spandam so badly wishes to hear suppressed when Lucci finally cums on his own hand and Spandam's chest.

"Clean it up." The purple haired man ordered.

Without question or a look of rebellion, Lucci leans over and begins to lick up the mess. Spandam can't help but smirk.

"Such a good pet." The older male praises, bringing a hand up to stroke through Lucci's hair. "As your reward, you may stay with me for the night." He spoke, once Lucci was finished cleaning him off.

When they first started this, Lucci hardly called that a 'reward' but... Now that everything's spiraled out of control inside of him, he is thankful he gets to lay next to Spandam for a job well done.

Lucci raises up off him and takes his place beside Spandam. The older male turns to face him, wrapping an arm around Lucci and snuggles into him.

Not a word is spoken between them now, and if Spandam was reasoning as to why he's snuggled up to Lucci, well his reason would be he just simply likes the company at night.

Lucci likes to think different and believe that this is a sign of Spandam's affection because, he does care for the idiot - an awful lot. One might even say love but even Rob Lucci's not sure on that.

* * *

Omg, I'm so proud of this! And it made me like Lucci a whole lot more. XD

Anyway... Reviews? Yes, please? I love them and I'll love you for posting them! :3


End file.
